


Itchi Twitchy twist

by Blackfox_Nightengale



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfox_Nightengale/pseuds/Blackfox_Nightengale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is summoned for a visit to soul society and lets face it. nothing is ever normal for ichigo. He turns into a she. </p><p>this is a copy of my story on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchi Twitchy twist

The research and development lab, Soul Society.

“Nemu! Nemu! Where is that impudent girl” grumbled the ever complaining Kurotsutchi. He looked around his lab one last time to make sure he had what he needed. He even double checked his pocket. He couldn’t afford to lose this bit of fun. He found the small round container with a purple-sparkle dust in his pocket, just enough for one person to experim….try it on. He could always make more from the formula he had stored with all of the others that came before it. He had a sly grin on his face as he left his squad barracks trying to pinpoint who would be the unlucky victi…participant in his latest discovery. The first targe….person that came to mind was the frost captain that was known as Byakuya Kuchiki. 

Elsewhere in the Seireti………  
Said captain was sitting at his desk doing his usual round of paper work. His fukutaicho was on the couch in the room doing what appeared to be……yes he was. Picking at his ears. ‘well at least its not his nose’ he thought .’how could I have gotten stuck with someone like him’ “ACHHHOOO”

“ne bless you Captain” the onery spiked red head said, mildly looking up from cleaning his ears.

Elsewhere Elsewhere in the Seireti…….

Ukitake was coming down a corridor with a hell butterfly on his index finger with a smile on his face. This of course being one of the rare days that he was out of the hospital wing. He came to a door and knocked on the wall beside it. “Rukia? Are you there. I have something I wish to share with you.” The captain said as he knocked on the door. 

The door slid open to reveal a battle ready Rukia. “haha. No no, calm down. Nothing like that in fact its quite good news.” He said as he saw her stance relax. “what is it captain?” she asked with a clear look of puzzlement on her face. 

“this little butterfly was sent to me by Yachiru” he said lifting the finger that still had the butterfly on it. “she said that there was a certain orange-haired shinigami wreaking havoc in the 11th division barracks and that “Kenny” was having too much fun and she was getting bored.” As he said this Rukia’s face instantly lifted and then fell slightly.

‘why couldn’t I feel his reistu when he entered the seireiti’ she thought before excusing herself and rushing to either go and help Ichigo or help get captain Unohana for Kenpachi. 

11th division  
An old style Japanese paper-sliding door opened on the training grounds of the 11th division barracks….right in the middle of their training. This of course caused everyone to stop momentarily and stare. The lower ranked officers were somewhat surprised at the orange spikey mop that was following a hell butterfly. Only two faces truly lit up. That of Ikaku Madarame and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. The two were on opposite sides of the battlefield yet both looked at the orange mop with bloodlust in their eyes. Ichigo didn’t have to see them all he had to do was sense them, feel those eyes boring into him waiting for the slightest muscle movement. All ichigo could do was think about how he ended up in the current predicament and on how he was going to make Urahara pay for it.  
Urahara’s shop *Flashback*  
“gah. Why do I have to go again.” Ichigo asked as he st ared at the green hated man in front of him. Ichigo had his arms casually crossed in usual ichigo fashion and had a look of utter annoyance on his face.

“simple dear ichigo, several of the captains wished to meet with you and are unable to come to the world of the living to meet” he said as if that were a hastle to explain even that much. 

“ahhh. I still don’t see why I have to go over there. I wanted to actually enjoy my break with friends not going into some stupid meeting. Actually last time I checked all matters over there were strictly soul society business and im not apart of the soul society so what could they even want to have a meeting with me for in the first place? And what about that big tv-like thing. I know you have one.” He said getting a little more than exasperated. 

“oh that old thing, well you see.” He said putting in a pause as he leaned closer “it broke” 

Ichigo, having been there for hours, nearly snapped past all reason at hearing this. “FINE DAMNIT! How long do I have to stay over there anyway?” he asked finally calming back down and looking like a child that realized he was not getting his toy back until his happy meal was finished. 

“hrmmm.” Urahara said folding his fan up and lightly bumping it against his chin “only a day or two really, three at the most.” He finished unfolding it again. He heard Ichigo’s sigh and went off into his basement to ready the door. “oh one more quick thing,” he added as he stopped and slightly turned his head around to Ichigo, “is there any place specific that you would like to arrive at?” he finished with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, one that would rival that of Yourichi. 

*End Flashback*

*back in the middle of the fight*

Zaraki was bringing down his zanpaktou as Ikaku was charging forward with his bare hands determined to beat Kurosaki this time. Ichigo saw his chance to escape the battle crazed lunatics and took it. He shunpoed straight up and took off in the direction of Captain Ukitake’s barracks. As he cleared the perimeter of the division 11 grounds he ran into rukia.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only time i will say this for this work. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. now i can continue the story.


End file.
